side story? may be yes or not
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: -Currently Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1 : Full of Disaster

**Cerita ini mungkin bagian side story dari cerita yang pernah author tulis,atau mungkin tidak. Tapi yang pasti karakter didalamnya tetap sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Ini dia,cerita roman gagal dengan humor garing yang tak layak disimak anak dibawah umur. **

**DISCLAIMER : RAGNAROK ONLINE DAN ISINYA BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA,JADI WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! **

**Beelzebub:"ga jelas",*boring mantengin author**

* * *

><p><strong>Full of Disaster<strong>

"Ayumi! Lari!", seru seorang Star Gladiator pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Gadis dalam balutan seragam Soul Linker yang ia panggil itu, hanya diam memandangi. Wajah cantiknya tampak jelas dibawah sinar bulan, terukir oleh rasa ngeri. Matanya terbelalak dengan kedua telapak tangan menyampul dibibir. Terpaku menyaksikan pria dihadapannya kini berdiri diantara selusin Galion kelaparan. Singa-singa hitam penghuni lembah tersebut muncul secara tiba-tiba dari kegelapan, mengepung dan menggeram disekeliling pria berambut silver panjang itu, disusul Roween yang satu-persatu bermunculan dibelakang mereka. Menutupi setiap celah keluar, membuat pria itu benar-benar terpojok.

"Necro! Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa mati tercabik-cabik!", jeritnya parau dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disengaja, menarik perhatian seekor Galion disekitarnya dan baru menyadari ketika makhluk itu menggeram dan mulai datang menghampiri. Liur dirahang monster buas itu mengalir keluar diantara deretan gigi-gigi runcing, matanya menyala merah dalam gelap malam menyorot tajam kearah mangsa. Gadis itu ketakutan, kedua kakinya gemetar, keringat dingin juga mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Gawat!", gumam Star Gladiator bernama Necro itu menyadari salah seekor diantara Galion-Galion yang mengerumuninya mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis itu, "Ayumi! Menjauhlah dengan perlahan dan jangan membuat gerakan tiba-tiba!", ia segera memperingatkan tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun, tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri lengah walau sepersekian detik.

Soul Linker itu mengangguk pelan. ia mengerti. Mencoba menyerang salah seekor diantara mereka dengan Esma hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk. Wajahnya pun menjadi semakin pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur semakin deras ketika salah satu dari mereka perlahan berjalan mendekat. Selangkah demi selangkah gadis itu menarik mundur tubuhnya. Bergerak hati-hati sebisa mungkin. Tapi malang baginya, tanpa disengaja ia tersandung sebuah batu, dan tergelincir jatuh kebelakang. Galion yang mengikutinya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan segera melompat kearahnya.

Waktu kini seolah bergerak lamban dimata Ayumi, tubuh yang perlahan jatuh tak memberi kesempatan untuk menghindar. Kedua matanya terbelalak memperhatikan kuku-kuku tajam bersiap merobek kulit dan rahang menganga lebar hendak mengoyak daging. "Necro...", isak gadis itu lirih, pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Ia pun pasrah dengan nasib yang ia alami dan perlahan menutup mata seiring detik-detik yang tersisa sebelum dirinya menghantam tanah.

"Hyaaa~~~aaah! ! !", Necro berteriak dengan lantang. Tubuh pria itu melayang diudara dengan kuda-kuda _Flying Kick_, kaki kanannya menusuk tepat kelambung makhluk itu dan membuatnya terpental sejauh beberapa kaki dari Ayumi sebelum berhasil menerkamnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang terjadi, gadis itu kembali membuka kedua mata. Ia dapati Necro tengah berdiri memasang kuda-kuda disampingnya, membelakangi dengan punggungnya. Sedangkan Galion yang tadi berusaha melukainya kini mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah dan mengaum dengan buas dihadapan Star Gladiator itu,

"Ayumi... kau tidak apa-apa?", ia bertanya, dan lagi, tanpa menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak...", belum sempat Ayumi menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, auman-auman terdengar disisi lain. Begitu ia menoleh, Galion-Galion yang tadi mengepung mereka tengah melayang di udara, membuat gadis itu berteriak dengan histeris, "...Kyaaa~~~aaa!"

Mendengar suara jeritannya, Necro pun membalikkan badan dan mendongak keatas setelah sekilas melihat wajah panik Ayumi. Tanpa menunggu sepersekian detik terlewat, Star Gladiator itu segera merendahkan tubuh, menyelipkan kedua lengan di bawah punggung dan lutut gadis itu lalu menghindari terkaman Galion-Galion dengan menghentakkan kakinya sekuat mungkin. Mendorong seluruh berat tubuhnya beserta Ayumi dikedua tangannya kedepan, dan diikuti hentakan lagi dilangkah berikutnya. Membuatnya sedikit melayang di udara, lalu di susul dengan _Sprint_ begitu kembali menginjak tanah. Sekejab, ia pun telah membuat jarak mereka cukup jauh dari binatang-binatang buas penghuni lembah itu.

Tidak ingin melepas mereka berdua begitu saja karena digiring rasa lapar, membuat segerombolan Galion dibelakangnya segera berlari mengejar, bersama Roween-Roween yang selalu membuntuti mereka.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat bagi Ayumi, ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang. Tanpa disadari, rupanya Necro telah membawanya menggunakan kedua lengan sambil terus berlari, kedua tangannya sendiri melingkar erat pada star gladiator itu secara reflek, "Ne.. Necro?"

"Tolong... jangan... banyak bergerak", ucap Necro terengah-engah sambil mengencangkan kembali genggaman di ujung lengan. Nafas pria itu tampak mengepul diudara lembah Audumblra yang semakin dingin. Entah seberapa jauh jarak telah mereka lewati, ia tetap berlari dan dibuntuti Galion-galion dibelakang mereka. Auman liar masih terdengar jelas.

Ayumi mempererat pelukannya. ia sandarkan kepala di pangkal lengan Star Gladiator itu, matanya terpejam. Perlahan, lelehan tangis menuruni pipinya dan membasahi pakaian pria itu, "Necro,maafkan aku... karenaku... kita..."

"Semua ini... bukan salahmu...", sela Necro.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu dikejauhan menarik perhatian Star Gladiator itu, ia berhasil menemukan tempat yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk menghindari Galion-Galion kelaparan yang terus mengejar mereka, sebuah lembah dengan bebatuan menjulang cukup tinggi serta dinding terjal terlihat tak jauh lagi didepan. Dari ukurannya, teknik _Leap_ biasa takkan mampu menggapai puncaknya, tapi Necro memiliki rencana untuk itu. Ia akan menggunakan sebuah trik didinding terjal batuan tersebut agar bisa menggapainya sehingga aman dari kejaran para Galion. Serangkaian gerakan akrobatik yang membutuhkan reflek, ketepatan dan juga kekuatan, jika salah sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal.

"Ayumi... pegangan yang erat...", ucapnya sembari mengumpulkan tenaga dikedua kakinya begitu masuk kecelah bebatuan. Melakukan _Leap_ setinggi yang ia bisa, lalu menjejakkan kedua kaki didinding batu. kemudian_ Leap_ sekali lagi, melontarkan kembali tubuhnya lebih tinggi kedinding yang lain dan terus mengulang kembali gerakan itu hingga mereka mencapai puncak dan meninggalkan Galion-Galion itu dibawah sana. "Kita... sudah aman", ujarnya terengah sambil menurunkan Ayumi lalu berbaring disamping gadis itu, memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas yang tak beraturan. Peluhnya tampak bercucuran didahi. Sejenak kemudian, ia kembali membuka mata dan mulai menikmati hembusan sejuk angin lembah ditubuhnya yang kelelahan. Perlahan, pandangannya beralih pada Ayumi, memperhatikan wajah murung gadis itu dibawah bias sinar rembulan.

"Masih menyalahkan diri karena kejadian sore tadi yang membuat kita berakhir disini malam ini?", tanyanya pada Soul Linker itu.

Ayumi hanya diam dengan pandangan menerawang ke angkasa. Iya, dia masih merasa semua kekacauan ini karenanya, jika saja ia tidak panik sewaktu monster menyerang pesawat, "Seandainya aku bisa sedikit bertingkah tenang...", gumamnya

"Kau sudah melakukannya didepan galion tadi", Necro menyelanya.

"Huh?", gadis itu bangkit dan duduk ditempat sambil menoleh kearah Necro. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang sekarang mengahadap langit.

"Hmm... intinya... berhentilah selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,seolah semua kesalahan kau tanggung sendiri saja", ucapnya setelah menghela nafas panjang, "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan aku hanya diam saja, maka aku akan menanggung kesalahan lebih berat dari yang kau rasa", lanjut pria itu sembari melipat kedua tangan dibawah kepalanya. Ayumi terdiam mendengar ucapannya, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Necro tidak segera menangkap tubuhnya diudara? Mungkin dia sudah hancur berserakan dan menjadi makanan siap saji bagi makhluk-makhluk penghuni lembah Audumblra.

Menit-menit yang berlalu kemudian hanya diisi dengan suara desir angin berhembus dan lolongan putus asa Galion yang terdengar entah dari mana asalnya sekarang. Sang Star Gladiator masih menatap langit dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang sedangkan Soul Linker disampingnya sekarang duduk memeluk kedua kaki. Memperhatikan ujung cakrawala dari atas tebing dan berharap malam ini akan segera berlalu, sehingga mereka bisa meminimalkan ancaman yang mungkin akan mereka temui saat mencari jalan untuk keluar dari lembah itu.

"Kau tidak merasa lelah?", tanya Necro memecah atmosfer kebisuan diantara mereka.

"Tidak", jawab Ayumi singkat setengah menggumam.

"Lapar?", tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak", jawaban soul linker itu singkat seperti sebelumnya.

"Kita berjalan sejak sore hingga petang dan kau tidak merasa lelah? Yah,bisa diterima", ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memicingkan mata pada sosok Ayumi yang terlihat tengah melamun disampingnya. "Tapi... kalau kau tidak merasa lapar...", ia melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi kemudian kembali diam, berganti raut wajah menyeringai, menunggu sesuatu yang ia tahu pasti akan terjadi. Tentu saja, tak lama kemudian, "Kkkrrrucuk-krucuk ! ! !"

Sontak Ayumi kaget mendengarnya, darah pun terpompa kewajahnya, membuatnya perlahan memerah seperti buah apel, "Krucuk-grrrrr! ! !", perutnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan diperparah gema yang terdengar setelahnya. Necro yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah beberapa detik lalu mencoba menahan rasa geli mendengar suara-suara itu. "Wow... apakah barusan tadi suara Galion menggeram? Kukira mereka tak bisa memanjat kesini", ledeknya.

"N-Necro! D-Diam!", bentak Ayumi dengan sangat keras, menyusul gema suara perutnya yang keroncongan sambil menutup wajah. Ia merasa sangat malu sekali mengetahui suara perutnya yang kelaparan bisa sekeras itu apalagi sampai terdengar oleh seorang pria.

Setelah semua gema menghilang, suasana kembali bisu. Membuat gadis itu merasa heran dengan cepatnya suasana berubah, kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah pun ia lepas. Cukup mengekejutkannya, ia dapati sepotong roti telah disodorkan didepannya oleh Necro.

"Makanlah...", Necro mengerak-gerakkan potongan roti ditangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain memasukkan potongan roti miliknya kedalam mulut. Soul linker itupun dengan malu-malu meraihnya dan segera memakannya segigit demi segigit. Perlahan, ia mulai melirik Necro yang duduk dengan santai mengunyah roti didalam mulutnya, pandangannya lurus kedepan, "T-Terima kasih...", ucap Ayumi terbata-bata, rona merah masih belum hilang diwajahnya.

"Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, tentu aku tidak akan melupakan kebiasaanmu begitu saja", Necro kembali membahas kejadian barusan sambil tertawa terkekeh.

"Sudah... jangan dibahas lagi... atau aku akan mengadukannya ke Ayah saat sampai dirumah nanti", ancam Ayumi yang hanya terdengar seperti gurauan di telinga Star Gladiator itu.

"Adukan saja, mungkin Ayah juga tertawa mendengar ceritamu", balas Necro dengan nada cuek.

Ayumi terdiam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Necro benar, ia hanya akan kembali ditertawakan, "Uh... kamu jahat! Jahat! Jahaaat!", rontanya sambil memukul-mukul si Star Gladiator. Bukan pukulan yang keras tapi cukup membuat Necro terganggu dengan tingkahnya.

"Hei hentikan...", pinta Necro sembari tersenyum ketika dia mulai kerepotan menahan semua pukulan gadis itu.

"Ga mau!", balasnya cuek dengan pukulan semakin sadis.

"A-Ampun... ampun... ha ha ha", akhirnya si Star Gladiator jatuh dibuatnya dan gadis itupun puas lalu kembali menggigit roti ditangannya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kapan terakhir kita bergurau seperti ini?", Necro masih terbaring dengan senyum diwajahnya,matanya kembali pada sesuatu yang selalu ia perhatikan sejak terbenamnya matahari, bintang-bintang. Ayumi bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya karena merasa kesal dengan sikap orang disebelahnya itu, padahal pikirannya tengah menggali-gali ingatan masa kecilnya dulu.

-=o0o=-

"Necro! Balikin!", seorang gadis berumur 9 tahun tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan seorang bocah yang terlihat seusianya disebuah halaman hijau di depan sebuah rumah kayu di kota Payon, mencoba merebut sebuah bola karet ditangan bocah itu.

"Tidak mau... week!", ledek si bocah sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya, "Kalau mau, coba rebut sendiri", lanjutnya kembali berlari.

"Ayah! Necro nakal!", gadis kecil itu menangis. Menyerah dan mengadu pada ayah mereka yang waktu itu tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudah, ini...", tiba-tiba bocah itu kembali memberikan bola yang ia ambil, "Mukamu lucu kalau menangis", ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Uh! Necro jahat! Jahat! Jaaahaaa~~~aaat! ! !", gadis itu lalu memukulinya dengan kedua tangannya. Sang Ayah hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

-=o0o=-

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Tapi waktu terus mengalir dan sekarang mereka telah remaja. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengalaminya lagi sejak saat itu karena sebulan setelah kejadian, ia harus berlatih menjadi seorang Taekwon Girl. Ia dan Necro dilatih secara privat oleh guru yang berbeda selama hampir 6 tahun.

Menit-menit kembali bisu dan tanpa terasa, malam telah merangkak semakin larut, mengundang hawa dingin yang semakin terasa menusuk kulit, membuat tubuh Ayumi menggigil hingga rambut-rambut halus dilengan dan kakinya berdiri. Ia pun semakin erat memeluk kedua kakinya yang terbuka hampir setengah paha sampai betis. Pakaian khas Soul Linker itu mulai terasa sedikit mengganggu, membuatnya sejenak berpikir mengapa seragam ini memiliki bagian bawah yang minim? tapi ia masih bersyukur, setidaknya pakaian itu masih lebih baik daripada pakaian para gadis Mage atau Dancer.

Tak lama kemudian angin kencang berhembus. Ayumi pun kembali menggigil, namun kali ini ia mulai merasa ada yang salah. Wajahnya memucat dan suhu badannya perlahan naik diikuti pandangan yang mulai mengabur.

"Ayumi, kamu tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Necro pada gadis itu ketika ia merasakan kejanggalan. Ia lalu kembali bangkit dan meraba kening yang tertutup poni itu dengan punggung tangannya, "Astaga, kau demam?", matanya terbelalak begitu mengetahui suhu badan Soul Linker itu tinggi, segera ia melepas baju seragam Star Gladiator miliknya dan menggunakan baju yang lumayan tebal itu untuk menghangatkannya.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia belum menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka dari dingin yang terasa sejak terbenamnya matahari sore tadi, ia terlalu lelah setelah hampir seharian berlari dari bahaya. "Ayumi, tetap disini... aku akan mencari ranting kering atau apapun yang bisa kita bakar untuk mengusir dingin", ucapnya sembari melompat turun. Tubuhnya mungkin terasa sangat lelah, tapi demi Ayumi, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya.

Ayumi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Necro katakan karena telinganya sekarang berdenging. "N-Ne... Necro...", ia bergumam menyebut nama Star Gladiator itu, "Jangan… per... gi…", ucapnya dengan nafas tak beraturan menyadari Necro tak ada lagi disampingnya. Kepalanya terasa bertambah sakit, tubuhnya semakin lemas dan seiring suhu badan yang terus meninggi, iapun akhirnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

-=xXx=-

"Sial! Bertahanlah Ayumi...", Necro terus berlari menyusuri celah lembah yang gersang, berharap menemukan pohon mati yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai api unggun. Menit demi menit mulai berlalu, dan selama itu tak satupun pohon kering dijumpainya, ia terus berlari diantara celah-celah, melompat dari dinding tebing yang satu ketebing yang lain, namun tetap tak menemukan apapun kecuali bahaya yang terdapat diantaranya.

Tebing yang tampak begitu aman itu adalah habitat Drosera dan Muscipular, sejenis tanaman pemakan daging, masih berkerabat dengan Mandragora yang hidup didataran Rune-Midgard. Mereka tumbuh subur dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari yang pernah Necro jumpai, mungkin karena celah-celah batuan ini melindungi mereka dengan baik dari terik matahari atau lebih tepatnya memberi mereka porsi yang cukup sehingga mereka tidak kehilangan banyak air didalam tubuh mereka dan bisa menggunakannya untuk tumbuh lebih besar

"Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan mereka", gumamnya setiap menemui beberapa titik yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman itu dan ketika ia teringat kembali tentang demam yang diidap Ayumi, sesuatu melintas dipikirannya. Seorang petualang pernah mengatakan bahwa air yang terkandung ditubuh kedua tanaman ini berkhasiat sebagai obat termasuk demam.

"Bodoh, mengapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang", ia pun segera berbalik mencoba menyusuri rute yang ia lewati sebelumnya untuk mencari kedua tanaman itu, sekaligus kembali kepada Ayumi. Baginya, tak lama untuk mendapatkan kedua tanaman tersebut karena mereka hampir bisa ditemui di beberapa belokan, namun ia tidak bisa dengan asal mengambilnya, jumlah mereka yang selalu bergerombol ditambah ukuran tubuh yang lebih besar membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati atau ia akan menjadi makan malam mereka. Necro terdiam, memikirkan cara untuk bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka

Sebuah ide gila pun muncul dikepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Star Gladiator yang tengah berlari itu menaikkan kecepatan, memutar arah dan bersiap menyambut belokan dimana tanaman-tanaman itu berada._ 'Dengan kecepatan setinggi ini, mungkin aku bisa mencabut salah satu dari mereka'_, pikirnya.

Usahanya membuahkan hasil lebih dari yang ia kira. Begitu ia menghantamkan diri pada serumpunan tanaman itu, bukan hanya satu, tapi semua tanaman terlempar sepanjang jalur larinya. Tanaman-tanaman itupun mati begitu akar-akar serabut tercabut dari tanah bersama tubuh mereka yang dihempas oleh Necro dengan kecepatan tinggi, seketika membuat mereka menjadi potongan-potongan.

"Ayumi, tunggu aku kembali", gumamnya sambil memungut sebuah kelopak Drosera dan batang tubuh Muscipular yang berserakan. Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun kembali melompat keatas tebing dan kembali ketempat Ayumi menggunakan bintang sebagai penunjuk arah mata angin untuk menemukan letak gadis itu berada.

-=xXx=-

Setelah beberapa waktu melompat diantara batuan, Necro pun berhasil menemukan Ayumi, dan cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut ketika melihat Soul Linker itu kini terbaring ditempatnya. "Ayumi!", jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring jarak mereka bertambah dekat. Sesampainya disana ia segera meraih tubuh gadis itu. Perlahan dingin terasa merayap dikulit begitu tangannya membaringkan tubuh Sang Soul linker dikakinya. "Bertahanlah...", ujarnya setengah berbisik dengan penuh rasa cemas dan khawatir. Ia lalu mengambil batang Muscipular yang ia peroleh dan memerasnya, menjatuhkan setiap tetes air didalamnya kemulut Ayumi yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Necro menunggu reaksi air itu pada tubuh Ayumi. Tidak lama berselang, keringat merembes membasahi tubuh gadis itu diikuti demam yang perlahan turun. Sejenak kemudian, matanya perlahan terbuka, tapi penglihatannya memburam. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pandangannya kembali seutuhnya.

"N-Necro...", ucapnya lirih dengan senyum tipis ketika melihat si Star Gladiator masih berada didekatnya, "Aku takut... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi", ia mulai terisak. Sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Necro, air matanya mulai membasahi sebuah T-shirt berwarna hitam, satu-satunya yang masih dikenakan Star Gladiator itu.

Necro merasa tenang bercampur sedikit bersalah. Senang karena Ayumi kembali pulih dari keadaan yang sangat kritis dan sedikit bersalah karena dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan Ayumi sampai seperti itu. "Istirahatlah", ia berujar sambil melepas pelukan gadis itu lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada kelopak Drosera yang ia bawa. "Aku akan mencari kayu bakar", lanjutnya kembali bangkit, hendak meninggalkan Ayumi untuk kesekian kali.

Gadis itu memandanginya, kali ini dengan memasang wajah seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Necro tahu yang ia maksud, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Ayolah... kau sudah 17 tahun, apa aku harus selalu menemanimu", ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia kerepotan dibuatnya karena hampir mati dan sekarang ia sudah bertingkah lagi dengan penyakit manja yang telah lama tidak terlihat.

"Jangan pergi...", ia bergumam lemah, namun masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Necro. Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengapa penyakit manjanya harus datang disaat seperti ini? Jika tidak menggunakan kayu bakar,lalu dengan apa kita harus menghangatkan diri? Necro tidak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya.

Sementara merengek, Ayumi mulai merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar didalam tubuh tak lama setelah mencium bau harum dari kelopak yang menyangga kepalanya, "Huck~huck...", ia merasa sedikit menjadi hangat disertai cegukan keluar dari mulutnya. Apa ini? ia tak mengerti, jantung mulai berdebar-debar, kepala sedikit pusing dan mulai merasa lain ketika matanya belum beralih dari Necro. "Huch~huch...", ia kembali cegukan, sesuatu dari dalam dirinya tengah mendorong instingnya, ia tak tahu apa itu, yang ia ketahui hanya rasa tertarik pada Necro tiba-tiba muncul dan menguat. Tanpa sadar, ia mendesah dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Necro... peluk aku..."

"Huh?", Necro merasa Ayumi mengatakan sesuatu padanya, "Apa kau bilang?", ia menundukkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Huck~huck… peluk aku... buat aku senang", ia cegukan lagi diiringi kalimat yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu?", pertanyaan yang lain kembali muncul dikepalanya. Apa lagi yang salah dengannya?

"Huck~huck... Necro...", gadis itu masih terbaring dengan wajah merah jambu menyeringai, "Sebagai laki-laki... kau tahu maksudku, kan?", Necro mencoba merangkai kalimatnya dengan mimik wajah gadis itu saat ini. Dan hasilnya cukup untuk membuatnya hampir meloncat kaget. Ia pun semakin heran, apa yang merasuki pikirannya?

"Kau pasti ngelantur!", Ayumi tidak menghiraukan Necro, ia tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan mata yang agak sayu serta sesekali cegukan, seperti orang mabuk. Hei, tunggu, mabuk? Pandangan Necro beralih pada batang Muscipular di tangannya, "Aku pasti melupakan efek samping tanaman ini...", ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri namun kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak... air dari tanaman ini aman, sudah banyak petualang yang mencoba"

"Huck~huck...", kembali Star Gladiator itu mendengar cegukan dan ia melihat gadis itu bersandar dikakinya, memeluk erat. Necro pun segera mencoba melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! Hei! Lepaskan!", ia sedikit meronta. Padahal gadis itu bertubuh kecil tapi pelukannya lebih erat dari yang dikiranya, ia benar-benar kesusahan hanya untuk menarik kaki dari gadis itu.

"Jika itu maumu", tiba-tiba Ayumi melepaskan kakinya, membuat Necro terjungkal hingga punggungnya membentur permukaan tebing batu.

"Aw...", wajahnya menyeringai menahan sakit dipunggung dan ketika ia mencoba kembali bangkit, tiba-tiba Ayumi menindihkannya, membuat sakit punggung yang ia terima menjadi semakin parah.

"khu khu khu", gadis itu terkekeh sambil menatap wajah si star gladiator, "Necro...", ia mendesah sambil menyisir rambut Necro dengan jari-jarinya. Star gladiator itu menatap balik kearahnya dengan sebelah alis berdenyut-denyut. Tidak seharusnya semua menjadi seperti ini, pikirnya sambil menahan sakit.

"H-Hentikan! kau... kau mabuk!", ucapnya terbata-bata karena panik dan sedikit membentak, pada Ayumi yang sekarang duduk diatas pinggulnya, menjepitnya dengan kedua kaki dan mulai memainkan ujung-ujung jari di dada Necro. Necro tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Namun sesuatu mulai menarik perhatiannya ketika memperhatikan wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat, "Huh? Apa ini...", ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya sehingga bisa mencolek pipi Ayumi dengan tangan kiri, sesuatu berwarna kuning menempel disana, "Serbuk sari?", sepertinya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi mabuk tapi lebih dari sekedar mabuk, pikirnya. Pandangan Necro lalu teralih pada kelopak drosera yang sebelumnya dipakai sebagai bantal oleh Ayumi, berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Baru sejenak saja Star Gladiator itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber masalah, Ayumi yang dalam pengaruh zat aprodisiak dari kelopak Drosera melanjutkan aksinya, gadis itu tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Necro dan meletakkannya didadanya. Merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk, perlahan Necro kembali menoleh kearah Ayumi, seketika membuat ia berteriak panik setengah mati, "Hwaaa~~~aaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau suka kan?", Ayumi menatap tajam Star Gladiator itu, wajahnya terlihat menikmati apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin tampak diwajah Necro.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!", tanpa ragu, Necro pun menamparnya dengan keras menggunakan tangan yang lain. "Ayumi! Sadarlah!", tamparannya terdengar begitu keras, sebuah bekas tangan sampai tertinggal dipipi Ayumi.

"Kyaaa~~~aaa!", gadis itu menjerit. Lalu perlahan menoleh kearah Necro, "A-Apa yang aku lakukan...", ia kembali sadar, tapi kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Akhirnya...", Necro menghela nafas begitu tindakannya berhasil menyadarkan Ayumi. Kini gadis itu kembali menatap Necro dan terlihat sedikit kikuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh?", wajahnya yang merah jambu semakin memerah mengetahui ia tengah menduduki Necro dengan posisi yang aneh, dan bertambah merah lagi merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dadanya. Begitu ia sadari tangan Necro lah yang ada disana, Kali ini wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah padam, ia pun menjerit histeris diikuti kalimat penuh amarah yang menggelegar, "Kyaaa~aaa! Apa yang kau lakukaaan! ! !"

"Ow... sial...", gumam Necro mengetahui ia belum menarik tangannya dari dada Ayumi. Tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, pukulan bertubi-tubi terlebih dulu mendarat diwajahnya, lebih keras dari yang dilakukan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu. Ayumi kini menatapnya dengan mimik wajah paling mengerikan yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada pacarnya jika ia mendapatinya tengah bersama wanita lain, tapi sangat beruntung sekali Necro adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkannya.

"A..."

"Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!"

"Yu..."

"Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!"

"Mi..."

"Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!"

Necro bahkan sangat susah payah hanya untuk memanggil namanya. Ia benar-benar tengah menghadapi amukan dari seorang wanita, yang konon lebih mengerikan dari Satan Morroc, Ifrit atau monster apapun dimuka bumi dan sekarang ia sedang merasakan itu tepat diwajahnya sendiri. Ia pasti akan selalu mengenang hari ini, hari paling sial dalam hidupnya, dimana ia yang selalu menanggung rasa sakit dari sore hingga petang, atau mungkin, sampai pagi menjelang.

Setelah puas mempermak wajah, Ayumi pun beralih darinya, dan berdiri dengan tampang belepotan darah seperti seorang pembunuh. Memperhatikan setiap detail diwajah Necro dengan senyum tipis. Kedua matanya lebam menghitam, mulut dan hidungnya penuh darah serta beberapa bengkak dibagian yang lain. Namun berita baiknya, dia tidak kehilangan hidung atau gigi, karena jika demikian, hal itu akan membuat masa depannya menjadi lebih sulit dan keras. "Sekali lagi kau mencoba melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu kehilangan wajahmu, bahkan lebih buruk lagi, teman kecilmu ini !", ucap Ayumi sambil menginjak selangkangannya lalu meninggalkan Star Gladiator itu berguling-guling kesana-kemari seperti Hode yang terpanggang sinar matahari dibatako jalanan prontera.

Gadis itu lalu kembali ketempat Necro membaringkannya, meletakkan kepalanya dikelopak Drosera, tapi untunglah, kali ini ia membaliknya karena merasa tidak nyaman melihat permukaan bunga itu. Tak lama kemudaian, Ia pun tertidur membelakangi Star Gladiator itu dengan punggungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it, n_na<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Good Night ?,part I

**chapter 2 is coming. hasil cuci,kucek,peres ama jemur otak seharian**

**Beelzebub:"lupa tuh ga di kasih pelicin,pelembut ama pewangi"**

**==",napa ga ingetin?**

**Beelzebub:"agan ga tanya"**

**ya uda,mo gimana lagi,nasi uda menjadi bubur**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:RO? PUNYA SAYA? ANDA PASTI BERCANDA?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD NIGHT (?) part I<strong>

Ah, bintang-bintang, itulah yang kembali Necro lihat saat berbaring lemas. Setelah berguling-guling kesana-kemari, nyeri "teman kecil"nya yang teraniaya tanpa perasaan oleh gadis yang ia selamatkan nyawanya berkali-kali dalam satu hari ini, akhirnya reda. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, hampir seperti korban tabrak lari pengendara Peco-Peco.

Wajahnya bisa dibilang telah dipermak habis. Tubuh penuh lecet dibalik pakaian kusut. Dada kembang-kempis dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jantung berdegup kencang memompa berliter-liter darah hingga urat nadi dikepala terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kedua kaki juga mati rasa karena terus berlari hampir tanpa beristirahat.

"Jika tubuhku ini jarang kulatih mungkin sekarang aku sudah pingsan", ia bergumam memandang langit sebelum kembali memperhatikan sosok tertidur pulas membelakangi, berada beberapa jarak disampingnya. Hawa dingin lembah gersang ini seolah tidak mengusik gadis itu lagi. Mungkin karena efek dari air perasan Drosera atau mungkin karena tensi yang naik karena emosi dengan "kecelakaan" barusan? Entahlah, tapi setidaknya ia sembuh dan tidak kedinginan. "Sepertinya kita sudah tidak membutuhkan kayu bakar lagi", Necro berbisik lirih sembari tersenyum.

Menit berganti menit,kantuk mulai hadir menggelitik kesadaran Necro. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Kembali menghadapkan wajah sayunya kelangit. Sebelum membiarkan Dewi Mimpi merengkuh kesadarannya, ia menyempatkan diri menikmati hembusan angin lembah melintas lembut disetiap inci tubuh penuh peluhnya beserta bisikan lirih gemerisik tarian semak-semak yang ia terpa. '_Dibalik setiap bahaya, lembah ini ternyata memiliki suasana yang menentramkan_', batin Star Gladiator itu.

"Mmm... Necro... jangan macam-macam...",Ayumi mengigau menyebut namanya. Sepertinya Soul Linker itu sedang memimpikan kejadian barusan. Pria yang ia sebut hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis yang menjadi saudaranya?

"Kau hanya salah paham, Ayumi", Necro mendesah dibalik desis angin. Perlahan, mulai menggeserkan badan mendekati gadis itu. Disusul sebilah tangan menjulur hendak membelai rambut hitam panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Buagh!"

Sebuah bogem mentah tiba-tiba melayang tepat kewajah Necro. Mendarat dengan mulus indah dihidungnya. Dalam gerak lambat sebelum saraf-saraf hidung mengirim sinyal rasa sakit ke otak, terlihat pria itu sedang berdoa kepada para Dewa. Berharap hidungnya masih bisa bertahan menerima "kecupan selamat tidur" dari gadis itu. Sungguh beruntung, Doa itu segera dikabulkan oleh Dewa, hidungnya selamat. Tapi sebagai ganti ia harus menerima rasa sakit dua kali lipat. Ia pun pingsan seketika begitu sinyal-sinyal rasa sakit yang ia terima membuat hidungnya serasa dihantam gerobak yang ditarik menggunakan Cart Boost.

Itulah salah satu hal yang belum pernah Necro ketahui tentang Ayumi. Yaitu, jika kau mendengarnya sedang menggigau tentang hal yang buruk, sebaiknya menjaga jarak darinya atau kau akan mendapatkan beberapa cindera mata diwajahmu.

Yah, sepertinya itulah jawaban dari sebuah misteri dimasa kecil mereka. Tentang Necro yang sering sekali bangun dengan hidung berdarah-darah di keesokan hari setelah mereka tidur seranjang. Tapi Necro termasuk orang yang cukup beruntung. Hidung itu masih utuh dan berfungsi dengan normal hingga sekarang. Mungkin semua karena doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya sebelum tidur.

Akhirnya,suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Malam masih bergelayut. Selimut hitam bertabur bintang diatas sana,terhampar luas menaungi keduanya. Tebing yang menjulang melindungi mereka dari beberapa makhluk-makhluk berbahaya dibawah. Saat ini mereka aman namun entah berapa lama. Lembah ini masih memiliki beberapa kejutan. Salah satu yang terburuk masih tersembunyi disalah satu sudut lembah luas ini.

-=xXx=-

Satu jam berlalu, sampai detik ini tidak ada yang aneh, keduanya masih tertidur pulas. Yang terlihat hanyalah Ayumi yang sesekali menonjok wajah Necro sedangkan Necro sendiri tidak terusik sama sekali menerima semua tonjokan itu. Berselang kemudian, dua jam pun terlewati. Semua hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada wajah si Star Gladiator. Darah segar telah mengucur dari hidungnya.

Satu jam kemudian,sesuatu mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, indra penciuman tajam seekor makhluk tergoda oleh bau menggugah selera berada diteritorialnya. Khususnya bau amis darah segar yang perlahan mengucur dari hidung Necro. Menggunakan ketajaman penglihatan malam, dengan sekejab makhluk ini menemukan keberadaan mereka dari jarak yang menakjubkan.

Diawali dengan lolongan panjang dan senyum menyeringai, makhluk ini memulai perburuan malamnya. Menggunakan kaki dan tangan yang kuat serta dipenuhi kuku tajam, ia melompat dari satu batu kebatu lainnya dengan lincah. Tubuh yang besar dan dipenuhi rambut dengan warna hitam legam membuatnya tersamar didalam gelap sehingga sukar dilihat diwaktu malam. Yang tampak darinya hanyalah sebuah pedang besar seperti pisau daging bertengger dipunggungnya dan sesekali mengkilat karena cahaya bulan memantul disana.

Hati-hati namun pasti, makhluk berwujud seperti Desert Wolf namun berdiri menggunakan kaki belakangnya itu melompat mengendap-endap kearah mereka berdua. Dan begitu mangsa telah didepan mata. Ia mulai melangkah mendekat, semakin dekat dan dekat hingga bayangan tubuhnya menutupi mereka berdua. Liur membasahi mulut berhias taring diwajah makhluk itu ketika ia mendapatkan dua manusia tertidur lelap didepannya.

Yang Pria atau wanita? Ia mulai memilih-milih siapa yang akan ia santap terlebih dahulu. Matanya melirik-lirik antara Necro dan Ayumi. Necro terlihat lebih berdaging, tapi dari teksturnya, jelas ia berdaging keras dan alot. Sedangkan Ayumi,dagingnya mungkin lebih sedikit tapi pasti terasa lembut dan manis dimulut. Hmm,sulit? Tidak juga, ia lebih memutuskan membunuh mereka sekaligus sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan siapa yang lebih dulu.

Makhluk itu lalu meraih pedangnya. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengayunkannya kearah Necro. Tetapi begitu pedang hampir menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba Necro berbaring kesamping dan otomatis tebasannya meleset.

_'Sial! Meleset'_, umpat makhluk itu dalam hati, segera ia mencoba melakukannya lagi. Mungkin hanya keberuntungan pikirnya. Namun cukup mengejutkan, ia gagal lagi. Necro kembali berbaring kearah lain. Ia coba lagi, dan hasilnya sama. Masih belum menyerah, ia pun mencoba lagi,lagi dan lagi. Tetap saja tak ada satupun serangannya menggores pria itu, semua meleset karena Necro terus menggeliat kesana-kemari.

_'Mencoba bermain-main denganku! Hah?"_, makhluk itu frustasi. Nafasnya memburu dan isi kepalanya terasa mendidih. Matanya segera beralih ke Ayumi dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya kearah gadis malang itu. Begitu mata pedang berada beberapa inci dari tubuh Ayumi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan pedangnya. Membuat senjata itu bergetar dengan hebat ditangannya. Ternyata Necro menendang bagian samping pedang itu dengan sangat kuat.

"HOOOAAA~~~AAAM! ! ! Kurasa waktu tidurku sudah cukup", pria itu menguap. Salah satu kakinya masih bersandar pada pedang besar makhluk itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, ia layangkan pandangan pada sosok yang mengganggu tidur mereka. Dua bola mata berwarna merah darah menatap tajam Star Gladiator itu. Tampak ia sangat geram sekali.

"Grrr, Sejak kapan kau tahu kedatanganku!", makhluk itu menggeram dengan suara menggelegar, tapi lucunya, Ayumi tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Aksesori yang kau gunakan itu cukup berisik ditelingaku, bagaimana aku tidak tahu dengan kedatanganmu", jawabnya santai sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung besi yang melingkar dileher makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu sedikit terperanjat. Tidak menyangka suara gemerincing halus dari kalung rantai yang ia kenakan akan mengacaukan acara makan malamnya. Masih menggeram dan terpaku ditempat, ia kembali memperhatikan tingkah Star Gladiator yang perlahan berdiri dan meregangkan otot-ototnya, "Hei, tinggalkan dia, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan...", ucap Necro sembari melangkah beberapa kaki mendekatinya.

"Grrr,Manusia kurang ajar! Sombong sekali kau!'', ia menyalak.

"Ayo... Puppy", Star Gladiator itu mengejeknya. Sabetan pedang pun mengarah kepadanya, tapi ia menghindar dengan kemampuan _Tumbling_-nya. Lalu berguling kebelakang dan melompat menggunakan _Leap_ kebatu yang lain. "Lamban! Kejar aku kalau kau bisa... weee", Necro menjulurkan lidah dan menjulingkan mata. Mengejek makhluk itu lagi.

"Grrr,Kau akan menyesal karena menghina kami para Atroce!", makhluk itu mengaum lalu melompat dan mengangkat pedang ke atas kepalanya. Mengarahkan senjata ditangannya kepada Star Gladiator itu.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal", gumam Necro sambil menjatuhkan diri kecelah batu dibelakangnya, membuat serangan Atroce itu meleset, "Ha ha ha! Kau payah!", teriaknya ditengah udara, lalu dengan gerakan memutar ia mengarahkan kakinya ketebing dan melakukan trik _Leap_, "Ikuti aku kalau bisa! Puppy!"

"Groooaaa~~~aaarrr! ! ! Akan kupotong lidahmu!",makhluk itu mengikutinya, sesuai dengan keinginan Necro. '_Bagus anjing pintar, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan... ketempat yang menyenangkan_'

-=xXx=-

Jauh dari tempat Ayumi, Necro bertarung sendirian melawan Atroce, tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Atroce serta refleknya yang sangat bagus, membuatnya mampu dengan mudah menghindar dengan masuk kecelah-celah batuan yang sedikit lebih kecil atau sekedar menghindar kesamping.

"Weee... aku disini,kejar aku, lalala", Necro terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh dan meledek makhluk itu.

"Grrroooaaa~~~aaarrr! ! ! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran! _POWER UUUP_! ! !", Aumnya.

"_Power up_?", Atroce benar-benar serius sekarang. Kecepatannya tiba-tiba bertambah. Dalam hitungan detik saja, ia telah berhasil menyusul Necro yang berada didepannya, dan tanpa basa-basi mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara vertikal pada lawan. Necro pun menghindar kesamping. Ia berhasil namun sedikit terkejut karena pedang itu tertancap ditanah hanya beberapa mili dari tubuhnya, '_Nyaris saja_', batinnya.

Amukan makhluk itu tidak sampai disitu saja. Pedang masih belum tercabut, ia kembali menggunakan kemampuannya. "_TWO-HAND QUICKEN_! ! !",Atroce itu menyeru.

'_Apa? Two-hand quicken?_', Necro mulai merasa keadaan menjadi semakin buruk, jika _Power Up_ saja sudah hampir membuat makhluk itu menyentuhnya, bagaimana jika ditambah dengan _Two-hand Quicken_? Ia pasti akan tercincang-cincang.

Tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, segera ia berbalik dan melayangkan _Flying Kick_ ke lambung Atroce, seketika menggagalkan semua efek kemampuan yang digunakan makhluk itu, "Grrroooaaarrr! ! !", Atroce meraung kesakitan dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi perut sementara Necro melompat kebelakang dan menjaga jarak darinya. "Grrr,Kurang ajar!", umpatnya pada Star Gladiator yang berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Hei? Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang jika kau ingin 'pup'. Tak ada toilet disini"

"Grrr,berhenti meledekku! _PULSE STRIKE_!",makhluk itu kali ini menggunakan gelombang udara dari sabetan pedangnya. Meremukkan dinding batu disekitarnya serta melayangkan beberapa batu berukuran besar yang terhantam oleh serangan tersebut kearah lawan. Serangan seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa bagi Necro. Cukup menggeser badan atau menendangnya hingga berbenturan dengan yang lain diudara, ia dengan mudah menghindari batu-batu tersebut.

Setelah semua itu berakhir, Star Gladiator itu kembali menoleh kearah lawannya. Tapi sosok makhluk setengah Desert Wolf itu tak lagi disana. Hanya ada dirinya ditempat itu, sendirian berdiri diam ditempatnya. "Huh? Kabur? Ayolah, jangan bercanda, pesta baru saja menggila", kelakarnya. Makhluk itu kabur? Sejenak ia memang berpikir demikian. Tapi ia tidak dengan begitu saja membiarkan dirinya lengah.

"Grrr... mencariku?", suara besar dan berat terdengar berasal dari belakangnya, bersamaan dengan itu, Atroce melayangkan pedang secara horizontal ketubuh Necro. Tapi betapa kecewanya dia, serangannya gagal untuk kesekian kali ketika ujung pedang hampir mendapatkan tubuh lawannya, bahkan lawannya menghilang tepat didepannya.

"Ha ha ha, kau kembali !", suara ceria Star Gladiator itu terdengar lagi, ia menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang berjongkok dipedang besarnya sambil memandanginya. "Hai Puppy... merindukanku?", ledeknya.

Necro tahu bahwa Atroce sedang menggunakan teleport dan akan menyabetkan pedang secara horizontal saat ia muncul karena selalu gagal setiap kali mengayunkannya secara vertikal. Menggunakan semua itu, ia pun membuat trik dengan melompat keatas pedangnya ketika melintas. Sehingga terkesan ia menghilang dari pandangan makhluk itu.

"Grrr, Bagaimana bisa kau membaca gerakanku?", Atroce itu terkejut.

Necro menatapnya dengan tampang bosan, "Aku tidak membacanya, tapi umum sekali setiap monster yang melakukan teleport pasti akan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba, yang perlu kulakukan hanya menunggu sampai ia muncul..."

"Grrr,setelah itu... apa yang akan kau lakukan", ucapnya terengah-engah karena sejak tadi melancarkan serangan hampir bertubi-tubi.

Star Gladiator itu meringis sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya, "he he he, aku tidak tahu"

"Grrr, Bedebah... kau mempermainkanku!", tiba-tiba pedang yang diduduki Necro menyala merah dan meledak seketika. "BLAAA~~~AAARRR! ! !"

"_MAGNUM BREAK_ ! ! ! HA HA HA HA... rasakan itu, manusia!", tawanya lepas. Makhluk itu merasa lelah, membuatnya mengira berhasil mengenai Necro. Dan itu berarti fatal. Star Gladiator itu sama sekali tidak tergores oleh semua serangannya. Ia berhasil melompat keudara tepat sebelum pedang meledak.

"Hei... apa yang kau tertawakan, aku disini", ucap Necro yang melayang diudara sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi horizontal. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan teknik rahasia yang ia ciptakan dari kombinasi skill-skill yang ia kuasai. Ia menyebut teknik itu Corona Blaze Kick.

Sang Star Gladiator berambut perak mulai memancarkan Heat dari tubuhnya. Menggunakan kaki kirinya, ia ayunkan tumit secara berlawanan arah jarum jam untuk memperoleh momentum, lalu dibantu daya dorong Heat, melesat turun dengan gerakan memutar vertical dalam kecepatan tinggi, sehingga tampak bagai roda gergaji api,dan mengarahkan tumit berselimut Heat tersebut tepat kearah Atroce dibawahnya.

"CORONA BLAZE KICK!"

"A-Apa? Tidak mungkin!", makhluk itu mendongak dan terbelalak begitu mendapati tumit kaki lawan yang menyala-nyala telah berada satu inci dari wajahnya. Ia pun tak berkutik lagi, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar atau melakukan teleport.

"Bye-bye Puppy", dalam sepersekian detik, Necro meledeknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Kemudian kepala makhluk itupun meledak dan hancur berserakan begitu tumit itu menghantamnya. Darah bercipratan kesegala arah,diikuti suara dentuman dari pedang besar lepas dari genggaman dan tubuh makhluk itu yang limbung ketanah. Necro lalu salto kebelakang dan berdiri didepan lawannya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Akhirnya selesai juga", ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap keringat yang tak terasa membanjiri keningnya kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi sayang sekali, seperti apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Bahwa pesta... baru saja manggila.

"Grrr,Manusia! Beraninya kau membunuh saudara kami!", suara lantang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun mendongak, empat ekor Atroce sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh amarah dari atas tebing. Tapi Necro tidak memperdulikannya kecuali hanya satu. Seekor Atroce yang melipatkan tangan didada dengan sebuah pedang lebar berujung runcing dan berwarna hitam legam bertengger dipunggung. Penampilannya sangat mencolok karena hanya ia yang menggunakan tutup kepala dan satu-satunya dari mereka yang menatap Necro dengan mata yang tenang namun penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi pesta paling meriah malam ini", gumam Necro dengan senyum sinis.


	3. Chapter 3 : Good Night ?,part II

**Wah,sepertinya ane bener-bener bersemangat buat lanjutin fic ini. Padahal baru 2k word uda main upload aja. Ah,gapapa. Biar yang baca kaga ngantuk. Soalnya bagian ini isinya adegan battle singkat tapi cukup bikin otak ngadat.  
><strong>

**Beelzebub:"Yang ngadat yang bikin fic kali...==a"**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI ADALAH TIPUAN SAYA,RO ADALAH MILIK GRAVITY DAN CERITA INI NGIBUL ADANYA.<strong>

**Beelzebub:"Namanya juga fic,weleh"**

**A/N : Sediakan obat sakit kepala dan obat sakit maag jika anda merasa pusing dan mual,sebelum anda pingsan karena memaksakan diri untuk membaca fic ini.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD NIGHT (?),part II<strong>

Arak-arakan awan mulai bermunculan dari timur. Langit malam yang cerah perlahan-lahan berubah karenanya. Membuat cahaya bulan sesekali terhalang sehingga kegelapan pekat menutupi sebagian besar dataran lembah. Keempat Atroce itu masih disana. Menggeram dengan tatapan liar kearah Star Gladiator berambut panjang keperakan itu. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memotongnya, mengulitinya,mencabik-cabik dan mengeluarkan isi perut pria yang telah membunuh saudara mereka dengan cara yang sadis. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka menunggu?

Necro menatap mereka dengan bosan, ia mulai menguap dan meregangkan tubuh karena tidurnya belum cukup, "Ini hampir 5 menit dan kalian cuma menggeram seperti kucing rumahan. Kenapa? Apa pestanya dibatalkan?", ia menghela nafas, "Kalau memang batal, aku cabut dulu ya, ngantuk... HOOOAAA~~~AAAM!", Star gladiator itu kembali menguap, meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi lalu melengos pergi begitu saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu terdengar ditelinganya tak lama setelah ia memalingkan wajah dari mereka. Suaranya halus tapi berderu, seperti baling-baling pesawat balon yang terakhir ia tumpangi. Apapun itu, instingnya mengatakan bahwa itu harus dihindari.

"Aku hampir kecewa kawan-kawan", ia tersenyum, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian segera berjongkok dan mendongak keatas. Tentu saja, sebuah pedang besar melintas diatas kepalanya. Dalam gerak lambat, tampak Star Gladiator ini dengan narsis melihat pantulan senyum wajahnya di permukaan pedang yang mengkilat itu. Lalu segera melakukan salto dan melayangkan_ Heel Drop Kick_ tepat pada gagang pedang. Membuat senjata itu, terlempar dan berputar-putar diudara secara vertikal sebelum jatuh tertancap sejajar didepannya. "Jadi... akankah kita berdansa?", ucap Necro santai sambil melipat kedua tangan, kemudian membalikkan badan dan bersandar pada permukaan pedang.

Atroce bertopi masih diam tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan dua yang lain khususnya sang pemilik pedang terlihat geram hingga gemeretak giginya terdengar. "Grrr, beraninya kau menyentuh pedangku!", makhluk itu menyalak.

"Menyentuh? Aku cuma bersandar", protes Necro ketus, "Ngomong-ngomong, pedangmu bagus juga, sangat bersih mengkilat, sampai-sampai aku melihat wajah gantengku disini", ucapnya narsis dan dengan percaya diri bercermin lagi pada pedang itu. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat..., "A-Apa? Kenapa hidungku bisa berdarah-darah seperti ini? Perasaan tadi aku tidak kena tonjok sama sekali ama tuh Puppy, tapi kok...", ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Dilain pihak, dua Atroce melihat lawannya dengan sweatdropped, Atroce bertopi masih dengan tampang cool. Satu-satunya yang heboh hanya si pemilik. Mata semerah darah sekarang menyala bagai bara. Ia pun segera melompat turun. Dua yang lain ingin menghentikannya, tetapi mereka lebih memilih menatap si Atroce bertopi dengan wajah memelas, "Biarkan saja, percuma, ia takkan bisa dihentikan", ucapnya. Keduanya pun mengurungkan niat dan hanya menjadi penonton diatas sana.

Kembali pada Necro. "Ini pasti ulah Ayumi!", tampang paniknya seketika menjadi serius sambil menyentuh dagu ala detektif. Sang pemilik yang kehilangan pedangnya mulai berjalan menghampiri. Bayangan tubuhnya yang besar perlahan-lahan terlihat dalam pantulan pedang. Namun Necro tetap diam berdiri membelakangi, hanya melirik pantulan makhluk itu dengan acuh.

Atroce itu berjalan perlahan, lalu semakin cepat seiring jarak yang semakin berdekatan. Dan pada akhirnya berlari menerjang, meraung penuh amarah sembari menerkam lawan menggunakan Power Up, "Power Up! ! ! Grrroooaaa~~~aaarrr! ! !".

Menghindari terkamannya, Necro segera meloncat dan bertengger di gagang pedang dengan gesit. Membuat makhluk itu terbentur senjatanya sendiri dengan keras.

Tidak memberikan kesempatan, Star Gladiator itu menendang jidat makhluk itu dengan _Flying Kick_ begitu ia berdiri untuk memulihkan keseimbangan, sekaligus menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk salto. Atroce itu pun kembali meraung begitu telapak kaki Necro terasa menekannya, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Necro yang melayang diudara kembali mengeluarkan Corona Blaze Kick. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mengarahkannya pada Atroce itu, namun pada pedang yang tertancap ditanah. Gagang senjata itu hancur seketika begitu tumit membara menerjang turun, sekaligus membuat bagian metalnya jauh menghunjam tanah.

Makhluk itu mengusap-usap jidat sebelum kembali mendapat penglihatannya. Ia pun terkejut begitu mendapati pedangnya lenyap dari pandangan. "P-Pedangku? Apa yang kau lakukan?", makhluk itu melotot pada si Star Gladiator.

"Umm... kau menciumnya sampai hancur", ucap Necro sambil memasang muka polos. Padahal dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat lawannya kebingungan seperti orang kebakaran jenggot ketika melihat pedang kesayangan lenyap hanya dalam sekejab mata.

"K-Kakak!", teriak seorang diantara mereka. Makhluk itu segera menoleh pada temannya.

"D-Dia mengubur pedangmu, lihat bekasnya!", sambung yang lain. Sekejab ia mengalihkan matanya kecelah dimana beberapa detik yang lalu pedangnya tertancap disana. Tanah disekitar celah itu tidak tercongkel sedikitpun, tapi sedikit tersembul dan retak-retak. "Grrroooaaa~~~aaarrr!", ia kembali meraung begitu yakin bahwa pedang itu benar-benar terkubur.

"Whoa! ! ! Jangan menangis, aku terlalu miskin untuk membelikanmu balon", makhluk itu tidak mempedulikan ledekannya atau apapun yang ia maksud dengan balon. Yang ada dikepalanya hanya bunuh, bunuh dan bunuh. Ia sudah cukup merasa dipermainkan. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Nafasnya menderu dan matanya menatap tajam lawan yang mulai terkekeh-kekeh didepannya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, kepalan tangan kiri ia layangkan kearah Star Gladiator itu.

Disambut oleh tinju si Atroce. Secara reflek Necro sedikit menarik mundur bagian kiri tubuhnya dan bergeser kekanan, membuatnya terhindar dari serangan dengan mudah. Meleset? Dengan beringas makhluk itu melanjutkan serangan. Menyapukan lengan yang menjulur dan bergelang duri itu mengikuti arah gerakan lawannya.

Necro kembali menghindar begitu lengan itu datang menghampiri. Ia menunduk. Dan setelah itu, kembali berdiri sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menjulingkan mata pada makhluk itu, "Weee...", segera ia disambut sebuah cakaran dari tangan yang lain. Melesat pasti kewajahnya. Tetapi sekejab ia menghilang, mengejutkan makhluk itu.

'A-Apa! Bagaimana bisa?', batin Atroce itu kaget bercampur heran. Pertanyaannya pun segera terjawab begitu sesuatu ia rasakan dalam sepersekian detik mulai menyentuh dagunya lalu menekannya semakin kuat dan kuat lagi.

"Jangan... sentuh... wajah gantengku!", bentak si Star Gladiator narsis. Kaki kiri yang menyala bersarang didagu makhluk itu. Rupanya dalam waktu yang sempit tadi ia kembali menggunakan trik. Dengan menyalakan Heat dikaki kiri, lagi-lagi ia menggunakan daya dorongnya untuk melesatkan kaki itu ketitik yang dituju. Secara otomatis menarik tubuhnya kebawah sekaligus memberikan serangan masif pada lawannya.

Suara benda remuk terdengar dari kaki yang menghantam rahang makhluk itu. Diikuti kedua kaki Atroce yang mulai terangkat dari tanah. Tapi belum sampai tubuh makhluk itu melambung tinggi, Necro segera memutar tubuhnya sendiri, menggunakan dorongan Heat ditumit kaki kanannya, ia menghantamkan tumit tersebut tepat dibagian kanan kepala makhluk itu. Suara benda remuk kembali terdengar.

Rahang bawah dan bagian kanan kepala Atroce itu hancur begitu menerima dua serangan kilat tadi. Tubuhnya jauh terpelanting kedepan, berputar-putar diudara sebelum akhirnya jatuh terjerembab menyapu tanah dan meninggalkan jejak darah. Makhluk itu pun berakhir. Tak ada denyut nadi, detak jantung atau desahan nafas. Kini ia hanya seonggok daging dihadapan teman-temannya.

"A-Apa...", gumam salah seorang diantara mereka, yang lain masih tidak percaya melihat tubuh saudaranya terhempas dalam kondisi tewas mengenaskan. Kali ini si Atroce bertopi memicingkan mata pada Star Gladiator itu.

"Mengagumkan, kau bisa membunuhnya hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 5 menit", dua yang lain menatap Atroce bertopi dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu semua dengan tenang?

"Yah... itu hukumannya karena berusaha menyentuh wajah pria tampan ini. Jika ia tidak melakukan itu, mungkin ia masih bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama", sahut Necro dengan narsis tanpa dosa sambil menyisir rambut perak panjangnya kebelakang menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Oh... begitukah? tuan tampan", Atroce bertopi hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hei... apa masalahmu bung? Keberatan dengan fakta kalau aku lebih ganteng darimu? Jangan sok cool. kau membuat perutku mual dengan gayamu", protes Necro disusul kritikan pedas, mencoba memulai perdebatan masalah ganteng dan tidak ganteng diantara mereka, yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh lawan yang satu ini.

"Hmm... tidak, hanya terpukul melihat mereka mati ditanganmu", makhluk itu berujar tenang dan mulai menghunuskan pedang berwarna hitam legam dari punggungnya.

"Umm, soal itu... kau salah bung, mereka mati dikakiku, bukan ditanganku", Star Gladiator itu menyahuti dengan lelucon, tapi butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuat si tuan cool tersenyum. Sekarang, sepertinya ia akan turun tangan. Sejak ia muncul dihadapan Necro, si tuan Cool ini benar-benar membuat pria berambut silver itu penasaran dengan perbedaannya yang mencolok dari lainnya.

"Grrr, Kakak! Jangan kotori tanganmu, biarkan kami berdua sekaligus yang akan melawannya!", rupanya semua ingin ambil bagian dalam pesta, mau tidak mau Necro harus meladeni mereka satu-persatu.

"Grrr, Akan aku balaskan kematian mereka!", sahut yang lain.

"Ijinkan kami", mereka memohon padanya. Sekuat apakah si tuan Cool hingga mereka harus meminta ijin hanya untuk bertarung melawannya?

"Baiklah...", jawaban singkat dari si Atroce bertopi. Keduanya pun tersenyum menyeringai dan menoleh kembali pada Necro di bawah sana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, mereka pun segera melancarkan serangan. Seorang dari mereka menggunakan teknik boomerang dengan melempar pedangnya kearah Star Gladiator itu, sementara yang lain menerjang Necro secara langsung.

"Hei! Ini tidak adil!", Necro kembali memprotes sambil menghindar kekanan dari lemparan vertical dan disusul gerakan back-roll untuk sabetan diagonal.

"Grrr, rasakan serangan Tag-Team kami!", ucap Atroce yang menyerangnya secara langsung. Keduanya kemudian menggunakan _Two-Hand Quicken_ dan _Power Up_. Mimpi buruk pun dimulai. "_Two-Hand Quicken_! _Power Up_!", ucap mereka bersamaan. Atroce yang ditanah menyabetnya sekali lagi. Necro menghindar dengan gerakan pivot kekanan, membuat rambut panjang perak yang tersibak ketika melakukan gerakan itu seketika tertebas terkena pedang.

'_Apa? Rambutku?_ ', Necro terkejut begitu melihat helaian-helaian rambutnya ditanah. Menyadari situasi mulai tidak menguntungkan, ia pun membalikkan badan dan segera berlari.

Tidak membiarkan lawan mereka lepas, Dengan ganas, Kedua Atroce itu mengejarnya. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran diantara celah-celah lembah batu. Necro berlari menggunakan kemampuan _Sprint_ dan lompatan-lompatannya yang menikung tajam diantara satu celah kecelah yang lain. Seekor Atroce mengejarnya di atas dan yang lain di bawah. Derap kaki-kaki besar mereka berdua bergemuruh ditelinga Star Gladiator itu. 'Tidaaak! Rambut indahku', jerit Necro dalam hati. Ya ampun Necro, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan rambutmu.

"Grrroooaaarrr! ! !", raung seekor tepat dibelakangnya. Seperti dugaan, _Power Up_ meningkatkan kemampuan mereka melebihinya, membuat mereka cukup cepat dan gesit. Walau Necro berusaha menghindar menggunakan berbagai manuver lompatan menikung tajam dan tiba-tiba, makhluk dibelakangnya itu tetap saja berkali-kali hampir meraihnya, entah itu dari belakang atau secara tiba-tiba muncul mengahadangnya dengan kemampuan teleport yang mereka kuasai. Seekor yang diatas juga tak henti-henti melemparkan pedang. Untung tikungan tajam selalu menyelamatkannya. Tapi, setelah sekian menit berlalu, ia mulai menyadari suatu kejanggalan.

'_Sial! Mereka beruasaha menggiringku keluar!_', ia bergumam membatin menyadari rencana mereka sementara menghindari sebuah pedang yang melayang berputar-putar kearah lehernya dengan cara menyondongkan badan. Sedangkan suara batuan yang terhantam pukulan Atroce dibelakangnya terdengar hanya berjarak beberapa senti, hingga ia bisa merasakan hempasan kerikil-kerikil dari pecahan batuan yang telah ia lalui menghujani kakinya. '_Bertahan ditempat seperti ini tak ada gunanya. Kalau begitu…_', tubuh Necro mulai berkilat-kilat. _Heat_ sekali lagi menyelimuti kakinya. Membuat kecepatan berlari dan refleknya meningkat drastis. Tapi kali ini, dia lebih memilih mengikuti permainan mereka, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa trik mereka tak akan mampu menjatuhkannya.

Setelah berkelok kesana-kemari dan menghindari setiap sabetan dan lemparan pedang, sampailah ia ditempat terbuka. Keluar dari lembah berbatu bersama kedua Atroce yang telah menantinya diatas tebing. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan lawan untuk mengetahui posisi mereka, kedua makhluk itu segera melancarkan serangan. "Ha ha ha ha! Kau termakan jebakan kami! Matilah kau! _Pulse Strike_! ! !", seru seekor diatas tebing. Gelombang udara terlihat jelas membelah udara menerjang Necro. "_Magnum Break_! ! !", yang lain meloncat dan menyabet searah gelombang udara itu.

Karena kekuatan dari _Two-Hand Quicken_ yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan menyatu dalam sabetan _Magnum Break_ dan juga gelombang _Pulse Strike_, serangan yang beradu itupun membentuk ledakan besar,bergulung-gulung bagai ombak yang menjulang tinggi dan bergerak menyapu semua dihadapannya. Tepatnya, melaju kencang kearah Star Gladiator yang bahkan masih dalam stance melompat didepan mata mereka. "MATILAH KAU MANUSIA! TSUNAMI BLAST-WAVE! ! !",seru mereka bersamaan.

Ukuran Tsunami yang menjulang hampir 30 meter dengan panjang 100 meter dengan ganas melahap tubuh Necro beserta dataran yang dilaluinya. Kecepatannya yang tidak kalah mengerikan, memudahkannya menerjang dan menggilas semua kehidupan yang berada didepannya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk menjerit. Tanpa memberikan ampun. Gelombang liar itu memanggang semuanya hingga tersisa tulang belulang yang menghitam. Tidak ada api yang tertinggal di tubuh korbannya, semua yang terlihat hanyalah hitam dan nyala bebatuan.

"Grrr, ia pasti mati", ucap salah satu diantara mereka berdua dengan senyum tersungging dibibir.

"Grrr, Ya! Tak ada satupun yang bisa selamat dari serangan kombinasi kita", sahut yang lain. Tawa pun pecah dan menggema keseluruh penjuru lembah. Mereka begitu yakin Necro telah mati dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak pernah belajar dari pendahulunya.

Star Gladiator itu masih berdiri dibawah sana, tubuhnya yang menyala tersamar diantara batuan, kilatan-kilatan kecil tampak melompat-lompat darinya. "Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan belajar sesuatu dari teman kalian, bahwa terlalu percaya diri itu... sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan", gumamnya sembari tersenyum. Lalu, dengan sekali hentakan kaki, ia menghilang diudara, memulai serangan balasan.

Dua Atroce diatas tebing masih tidak menyadari bahwa nyawa mereka sudah diujung tanduk. Bahkan dengan santai salah seorang diantara mereka membalikkan badan dari bekas kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. "Grrr, tak ada lagi yang perlu kita lakukan disini", ucap salah seorang diantara mereka.

Yang lain mengangguk dan berkata, "Grrr,mari kita kemba...", tiba-tiba dalam sepersekian detik suaranya lenyap. Rekannya yang menoleh hendak menyela kalimatnya seketika terbelalak. Ia melihat kepala Atroce itu dalam keadaan tergencet, bola matanya tampak hendak keluar dari tengkorak sebelum hancur dan mencipratkan darah kewajahnya.

"As... ta... ga! ...! ...!", ia berteriak dalam waktu yang bergerak lambat.

"Jangan panik, kau juga akan segera menyusulnya", bisik Necro ditelinga Atroce yang tersisa. Merasa ada seseorang membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Makhluk itu pun menoleh kearah berlawanan. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun karena dalam sekejab semua menjadi gelap. Hanya sebuah suara datar kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah"

Kemudian hening. Tak ada suara lagi. Suara angin, suara degup jantungnya, suara desah nafasnya atau apapun itu tak lagi ia dengar. Hanya dingin yang dengan cepat merayap kesekujur tubuh dan melumpuhkan semua organnya. Ia pun mati tanpa ia sendiri menyadari.

Star Gladiator itu berdiri diantara mereka. Memperhatikan darah menyembur-nyembur keluar dari salah satu tubuh yang masih menggeliat-geliat kehilangan kepalanya hingga akhirnya diam tak bergerak lagi. "Jauh dari dugaanku, Star Gladiator", ucap Atroce bertopi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hmm? Sejak kapan kau disana?", balas Necro tanpa menoleh.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu,kurasa", tuan Cool berujar dingin.

"Oh... jadi? Kapan kita mulai?", Star gladiator itu menyeringai.

"Apa kau terburu-buru?", Atroce itu melanjutkan basa-basi yang membuat Necro semakin bosan mendengarnya. Star Gladiator itu pun kembali menghilang. "Baiklah... sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat...", makhluk itu menghela nafas, lalu secepat kilat menaungi kepalanya dengan pedang besar yang sejak tadi bertengger dipunggungnya. Dan dentuman keras terdengar ketika sesuatu menghantam sisi pedang yang menghadap langit.

"Ya... aku sangat bersemangat, darah panasku sampai bergejolak dengan pesta gila-gilaan ini...", ucap Necro yang berdiri diatas pedang itu dengan santainya. Setelah beberapa detik mereka kembali diam, Necro menghentak pedang itu sekali lagi dengan keras hingga berdentum. Lalu kembali menghilang diudara meninggalkan sebuah kata yang menggema.

"LET'S ROCK!"

Bayangan awan seketika melintas menaungi mereka. Dansa terakhir malam ini, tak lama lagi dimulai. Dan di bawah sinar rembulan yang sebentar lagi muncul, penampilan terakhir sekaligus penutupan acara pesta malam ini akan dipersembahkan.


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm a Boy and i'll be fine

**Beelzebub: *sigh "dasar Author molor, ga cerita ga orangnya, sama-sama doyan molor, terpaksa ane yang harus update cerita ini" -mantengin Author yang goler on the floor-**

* * *

><p><strong>I'M A BOY AND I'LL BE RIGHT<strong>

Pendaran bara bebatuan dibalik tirai langit, serta hawa panas yang menari riang diudara menjadi hiasan panggung dansa yang telah dipersiapkan. Sang angin berhembus lembut, menggiring arakan awan beranjak dari sana. Memberi ruang bagi kedua sosok tenang para kontestan sehingga tersorot sinar rembulan. Membuat seutas senyum tipis diwajah mereka saling bertemu.

Desir angin bertiup kesekian kalinya. Membelai lembut tanah yang telah menghitam sekaligus berbisik ditelinga kedua sosok yang berdiri disana, bahwa "dansa terakhir" telah dimulai. Sekejab kemudian, keduanya pun menghilang. Bunyi dentuman dan sabetan yang entah berasal dari mana mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Batu-batu pecah berhamburan, tebing-tebing tersayat, angin berhembus liar. Tapi tak ada apapun kecuali panggung kosong. Hanya sang waktu bisa menikmati pertunjukka mereka.

-=xXx=-

Didalam detik-detik yang mengalir lamban. Tampak makhluk itu menerjang lurus kearah Necro. Menyabetkan pedang yang terhunus ditangan kanannya dengan penuh kekuatan. Mengawali langkah mereka berdua.

Sang Star Gladiator segera menyesuaikan. Menarik diri kesamping dan menunduk. Mata pedang pun jatuh disampingnya dan membuat tanah terbelah. Tanpa menghiraukan serangan yang hampir mengenainya, ia membalas melancarkan serangan tepat ke kaki lawannya. Memutar kebelakang tubuhnya yang tertunduk dan menyapukan kaki kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan keseimbangan makhluk itu.

Tapi lawannya bukanlah makhluk yang mudah ditaklukkan. Atroce itu melompat salto dan berputar kedepan begitu kaki mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mengubah arah mata pedang yang tertancap, ketubuh Star Gladiator yang berada disampingnya dan melayangkan sebuah sayatan seiring perputaran tubuhnya.

Necro dengan sigap mendongakkan badan menghindari sayatan itu. Pedang berlogam hitam tersebut akhirnya hanya melaju tepat beberapa senti didepan wajahnya. Tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Mengambil kesempatan disetiap celah, diwaktu yang sama ia segera mengubah arah kaki yang masih melaju dan membaliknya seratus delapan puluh derajat ke tubuh lawan yang berputar-putar tepat diatasnya. Namun sayang sekali berhasil di tahan oleh permukaan pedang besar yang tiba-tiba menghalanginya. Dentuman bagai lonceng pun mengguncang kerapatan udara.

"DANGGG~NGGG! ! !"

Atroce itu melontarkan diri kedepan menggunakan tenaga tolakan dari benturan. Mendaratkan kedua kaki ditanah, lalu membalikkan badan dan bersamaan dengan itu menarik pedang ditangannya. Membuat ujung senjata tersebut bergesekan dengan batuan dan menghasilkan derik sebelum berpindah tempat menaungi sebagian wajahnya. Dan ketika permukaan pedang itu berada dalam posisi yang ia inginkan...

"DUANGGG~~~NGGG! ! !"

Tumit Necro mendarat dipermukaan pedang itu dan menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang kembali menggema. Sejenak, keduanya terpaku dalam waktu yang seolah membeku. Senyum mereka pun kembali beradu sebelum mereka berdua saling membuang diri masing-masing kebelakang dan berlari berlawanan arah.

"SRASH!", sebuah sayatan besar terukir didinding tebing. Necro menghindar kesamping sedangkan pedang lawannya telah jauh terangkat kelangit.

"DUANGGG! ! !",hempasan udara menyeruak di titik yang lain. Pedang si Monster berhasil melindungi perutnya dari tumit sang Star Gladiator.

"SRASH! SRASH! SRASH!",tampak permukaan tanah terbelah tiga bagai dicakar oleh kuku tajam makhluk raksasa. Sekarang Atroce melayang diudara, menatap lawannya tengah menjauh dari jejak tersebut.

"DUANGGG~~~NGGG~~~NGGG! ! !", sebuah dentuman keras memekakkan telinga beresonansi diudara. Tumit sang Star Gladiator kembali berselimut api membara, namun tertangkis dengan sempurna oleh permainan pedang lawannya.

Kurang lebih itulah gambaran yang terlihat dibalik ilusi kecepatan gerak. Mereka saling mengayunkan pedang dan memainkan seluruh kakinya. Tak satupun makhluk yang melintas ditempat itu bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Dentuman demi dentuman bergemuruh bersama desis-desis tebasan. Tempat itu seolah dihantui oleh anjing penjaga neraka yang meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari rantai dilehernya.

"Tempat ini adalah area terlarang bagi manusia",terdengar suara besar dan berat dibalik sebuah bekas tebasan yang baru saja terukir didinding batu. Tak ada orang disana.

"Masa? Kok ga ada papan keterangannya", suara ledekan Necro kembali terdengar setelah batu yang lain tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping.

"Dan bagi mereka yang berani memasuki wilayah ini… harus mati", ucap suara sebelumnya, tanpa intonasi dari sebuah ekspresi.

"SRASHHHHH!", sekali lagi, bekas sayatan panjang terbentuk dipermukaan tanah.

"Oooh, tidak bisa", sahut suara ceria si Star Gladiator.

"BLAAARRR! ! !",sebuah tebing batu menerima serangan tak kasat mata dari Necro, lusinan ukiran dipermukaannya membuat tebing itu tak mampu lagi bertahan dan akhirnya runtuh menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan besar karena serangan barusan.

Setelah itu, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan perlahan keduanya kembali memperlihatkan diri. Necro berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangan menyisir 'gaya rambut baru'nya. Kilatan-kilatan kecil ditubuh Star Gladiator itu tampak jelas menjilat-jilat disekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan beberapa meter darinya, Atroce bertopi masih berdiri tegap memanggul pedang hitam besarnya, menatap lawan didepan mata dengan tajam dan dingin.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya kembali menerjang satu sama lain dan sekali lagi menyelam dalam kamuflase waktu bersama bayangan awan yang kembali melintas menutupi lembah. Desis tebasan pedang, dentuman keras, hempasan angin dan suara-suara batuan hancur kembali berderu menjadi satu dalam panggung ilusi. Dihiasi kilatan-kilatan cahaya merah dan bayangan-bayangan hitam yang berkelebat kesana kemari.

-=o0o=-

"Necro… kamu tidak apa-apa?", gadis kecil itu terisak melihat bocah berambut putih yang berlumuran darah, terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk disampingnya, cairan berwarna merah itu menetes-netes dari kening yang tertutupi rambut yang telah tumbuh panjang. Tak jauh dari mereka, seekor Grizzly terkapar tak bernyawa dengan penuh luka. Bocah itu tersenyum memandanginya.

"Kamu… tidak apa-apa kan,Ayumi?", ucapnya tenang pada gadis kecil itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah sedih yang berkaca-kaca diterpa cahaya senja.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa… tapi kamu… kamu…", tangannya mencoba menyeka darah dimuka bocah itu, tapi bocah tersebut malah memalingkan mukanya dan kembali berdiri berkacak pinggang membelakangi gadis itu.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, ini hanya luka kecil, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka seperti ini, aku kan laki-laki", ucapnya dengan senyum percaya diri. Tiba-tiba gadis dibelakangnya melompat memeluknya dan sontak membuatnya terkejut. "Hey, apa-apa'an ini? Lepas! Pelukanmu lebih kuat dari Grizzly itu, kau bisa membunuhku. Bukan berarti karena aku baik-baik saja, kamu bisa seenaknya memelukku seperti ini", bocah itu meronta dengan nada kesal.

"Terima kasih... sudah menolongku", Ayumi berujar lirih. Wajah cerianya yang telah kembali, memerah dibalik punggung bocah yang ia panggil Necro itu.

"Aku kan sudah jadi saudara angkatmu, sudah tugasku menjagamu, jadi tak usah berterima kasih. Jika kamu memang pengen benar-benar berterima kasih, jangan pernah pulang larut sore, kamu kira mudah apa nyari anak kecil ditengah hutan?", gerutu bocah itu sambil menoleh pada gadis dibelakangnya yang hanya nyengir kayak Phreeoni. "Jangan nyengir! Wajahmu itu kalau nyengir ga jauh beda ama Phreeoni. Ayo pulang, moga ga telat waktu makan malam", lanjut bocah itu yang tanpa sengaja memancing amarah si gadis.

"Tuk!", suara lirih sesuatu membentur kepala si bocah. Rupanya gadis didekatnya telah memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Necro jahat, seenaknya saja ngatain aku kayak Phreeoni. Selain itu yang ada dipikiranmu hanya makanan saja", dengusnya kesal dan acuh, tanpa menyadari pukulan tadi cukup untuk membuat luka dikepala bocah itu kembali terbuka. Dan begitu darah menyembur keluar, ia pun menjerit panik. "Kyaaa~~~aaa! Necro! kepalamu!"

"Makanya jangan pukul sembarangan! Tuh kan? Kalo gini aku bisa…", belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bocah itu mulai limbung dan jatuh terjerembab ketanah, "…pingsan"

"Waaa~~~aaa! Necro! Bangun!"

Gadis kecil itu kemudian menjerit sekuat tenaga untuk mencari pertolongan, tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari celah bibir itu. Hanya suara hatinya yang begitu lirih, terdengar samar-samar memanggil-manggil sosok bocah yang memudar didepan matanya. Perasaan takut, khawatir dan sedih mulai bercampur aduk menyesakkan dada. Ia mencoba berontak tapi tak satupun anggota tubuhnya bergerak, Gambaran hutan lebat dan Necro yang bersimbah darah perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap. Menyisakan sebuah kata-kata dalam alunan putus asa yang mengiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya

'Necro! jangan pergi!'

-=o0o=-

Pertarungan antara Necro dan Atroce bertopi itu masih berlangsung. Bagai iblis kesetanan, keduanya saling menyerang dengan beringas dan tanpa henti. Tanpa lelah dan tanpa mau mengalah. Tatapan mata dengan hawa pembunuh, tawa menggelegar dan lolongan liar menjadi musik instrument serta warna baru dalam battle mereka.

"BURNING SLASH!", Atroce itu mulai melancarkan teknik barunya, mengkombinasikan _Bash, Magnum Break, Pulse Strike_ dan _Dark Attribute Attack_, sebuah sabetan berbentuk cincin hitam dengan balutan warna merah melesat menuju Necro. Star Gladiator itupun segera menghindar menggunakan reflek _Tumbling_ yang ia kuasai.

"Cih, lama-lama anjing kampung ini menyebalkan juga", gumam Necro yang sejenak teralihkan oleh serangan barusan, tak menyadari bahwa serangan tadi bukanlah serangan biasa. Semuanya pun terlambat begitu ia mendapati guratan tipis senyum lawannya. Cincin yang baru saja ia hindari telah berbalik arah dan kembali menyerangnya, bagian perut kanan Necro pun tersayat cukup dalam. Rasa perih dan panas segera merayap dalam rangkaian syaraf, melukis ekspresi kesakitan diwajah pria itu dan membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kita lihat, seberapa cepat gerakanmu sekarang", makhluk itu berujar datar seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini aura intimidasi dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu lebih terasa dari sebelumnya.

Mencoba tetap mempertahankan keseimbangan, Necro kembali menjejakkan kaki dan melaju. Namun gerakannya sekarang mulai melambat karena perih yang sangat. Panggung ilusi pun perlahan mulai kehilangan kilatan cahaya merah yang selalu dilukiskan pria itu dengan "tarian"-nya. Sekuat apapun dia, ia hanyalah seorang Star Gladiator. Tubuhnya tidaklah setangguh Shura, Royal Guard atau lainnya dan serangan barusan telah membuktikan itu semua.

"Sesuai yang kupikirkan. Dengan begini akan menjadi lebih mudah. Dan setelah aku puas bermain-main denganmu, gadis itu akan menjadi mangsaku selanjutnya", kata-kata yang cukup untuk mengejutkan itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut dingin makhluk dihadapannya. Aliran waktu yang seolah berjalan lambat dalam pertarungan mereka, sekarang terasa benar-benar terhenti bagi Necro. Sejak awal, rupanya Atroce itu telah mengetahui keberadaan Ayumi namun lebih memilih mengejarnya. Menggunakan rekan-rekannya, ia telah berhasil menjauhkan Star Gladiator itu dari Ayumi yang selalu ia lindungi hingga saat ini. Ditambah dengan satu goresan fatal yang ia berikan, sekarang makhluk setengah serigala itu telah berhasil menundukkannya.

"Ada apa tuan tampan? Dimana kepercayaan diri dan lawakan murahanmu itu?", Atroce itu mulai menyindir lawannya yang tengah terluka parah, "Kemampuanmu ternyata tidak sebesar mulutmu"

Lagi, sebuah sabetan pedang melayang mengiringi ucapannya dan berhasil melukai lengan Necro. Membuat pria itu mengerjap menahan sakit ketika metal tajam tersebut menembus kulit dan memotong ikatan-ikatan sel otot dan pembuluh darah yang dilaluinya. Darah pun menyembur sepanjang bekas luka tersebut.

"Anjing rabies! Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Ayumi!", bentak Star Gladiator itu yang mulai berontak. Ia mencoba membalas namun luka diperut dan lengannya terlalu perih untuk bisa ia abaikan, membuatnya tak mampu lagi menyamai kecepatan lawannya.

"Naif, kau berusaha melindunginya tapi kau sendiri tak mampu mempertahankan dirimu sendiri", kalimat yang lain kembali menusuk batin Necro, disusul sebuah sayatan yang berhasil mengoyak punggung. Membuat pria itu serasa tenggelam dalam hening dimensi ketakutan dan keputusasa'an.

Dan akhirnya, gerakannya tak mampu lagi menyaingi makhluk itu, tubuhnya yang penuh sayatan perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamuflase waktu seiring runtuhnya kepercayaan diri yang terus dibombardir dengan setiap kalimat dan serangan yang berhasil digoreskan lawannya.

"Pesta dansa sudah selesai anak muda, terima kasih sudah datang malam ini", sosok yang terhalang bayangan itu kini berdiri didepannya, memanggul pedang besar bak algojo yang siap memenggal kepalanya.

"Diam kau chihuahua, sudah cukup aku mendengar monologmu", ucap Necro dengan lemah, mencoba menyembunyikan keputusasa'an dan ketakutan yang kini menggelayuti.

"Masih belum menyerah? Anak muda memang tidak mau mengalah", ucapnya menyeringai untuk pertama kali, "Baiklah, aku hargai semangatmu itu. Jadi, terimalah pemberian spesialku ini, kuharap kau menyukainya". setelah berkata demikian, Atroce itu kembali menghunus pedang dipundakknya, melompat jauh kebelakang dan mengayunkan senjata itu bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan tinggi diudara, menciptakan cincin BURNING SLASH dalam jumlah besar yang melesat kearah Star Gladiator itu.

"BILLION BURNING SLASH"

-=xXx=-

"Necrooo!", suara lengking perempuan menggema memenuhi langit malam Audumblra. Itu adalah Ayumi yang tersentak dari tidurnya dengan kekalutan dari alam mimpi yang ia bawa. Gadis itu duduk terdiam, pikirannya belum sepenuhnya menyadari direalita mana sekarang mereka berada. Sejenak kemudian ia mencoba memahami dirinya sendiri. Nafas tersenggal, tatapan kosong, keringat dingin, jantung berdegup kencang, mimpi. Ya, hanya sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang takkan pernah ia inginkan menjadi nyata.

Tapi apa ini? lelehan bening yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan membuatnya terkejut. 'A-Aku menangis? Mengapa?', sebuah pertanyaan yang memancing insting kekhawatiran tak sengaja menstimulus kekalutan dihatinya. Rasa itu kini semakin menjadi, mencengkeram pikirannya dan meremas semua yang ada didalam rongga dadanya. Membuat udara dalam paru-parunya serasa hampa dan darah menjadi beku disetiap bilik jantungnya.

"Necro… kamu… masih disini kan?", ucap gadis itu seraya menoleh ketempat dimana seharusnya pria itu berbaring tertidur pulas. Dan Kekalutan itu pun akhirnya tergambar jelas disana. Pria yang takkan pernah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa suatu alasan itu tak terlihat lagi ditempatnya. Tapi mengapa? Sepenggal kejadian dalam mimpinya segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bayangan Necro yang berdiri membelakanginya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Grizzly waktu itu kembali melintas dikepalanya.

_"Aku kan sudah jadi saudara angkatmu, sudah tugasku menjagamu…"_

Ia tersentak, sebagai seorang Soul Linker, ia paham betul maksud dari isyarat tersebut. Rasa kehilangan, perlahan mulai mengalir seiring air mata yang kembali meleleh di kedua pipinya. Sembari merapatkan seragam Star Gladiator yang dikenakan Necro padanya, isak Ayumi mulai terdengar mengisi irama angin yang mendesah lemah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Beelzebub:"sorry ya readers kalo pendek, ane emang ga pinter bikin cerita dan Thanks karena meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini. Khususnya cc Giselle, thanks cc buat reviewnya, ane juga bakal usaha buat isi fandom RO ini, n_n b"<strong>


End file.
